


The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Hair Pulling

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Series: The 12 Days Of Kinkmas [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Embarrassment, Frottage, Hair Kink, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oops, apparently i really like embarrasing harry, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis got the idea for 'The 12 days of Kinkmas' from Zayn one day and decided that he really liked the idea. He got a list of six of his kinks and six of Harry's and he planned twelve days of kink exploration for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Hair Pulling

**Author's Note:**

> New day finally! Sorry about all of the time skips and extremely poor quality. Oh and there's a bit inspired by MSG by the way ;) I'm on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com). Enjoy! .xx

December 18

“I think I finally figured it out!” Niall burst out as soon as they were all in his and Liam’s shared hotel room. The rest of the boys looked at him bemused, smirking at the look of pure delight on his face.

“What have you figured out Niall?” Liam asked patiently as the other boy bounced up to wrap his arms around Harry and Louis.

“I know why the age difference seems like its going to be so much more obvious! It’s because-” Niall was cut off with the sound of heavy pounding of the followed by Paul shouting.

“You little shits better be ready or I’m not going to take you to go get food,” all of the boys exchanged a look before shoving their way out the door and racing down the hall toward the lift. Louis laughed loud as he hit the button, clapping in delight as Harry shook his head at him fondly.

***

They had decided to go to a traditional American diner for breakfast, crowding around a large red vinyl booth in the corner. Within about ten minutes of sitting down Harry was practically giving Louis a hand job under the table. They excused themselves to go to the loo, ignoring the rolled eyes and ‘you really shouldn’t do that’. On their way there they got lost and wound up in the basement by the freezers. The smaller boy pushed his boyfriend against the cold silver door before dropping to his knees. He undid the button and zipper before shoving the skin tight trousers half way down the taller boy’s slim thighs.

“No pants, Haz? Really?” The older boy snickered, quickly recovering so he could wrap his tiny hand around the other boy’s cock. He slid his hand up and down before sucking the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue. He started bobbing lightly taking more in as he went, humming and stroking what wasn’t in his mouth. A few minutes pass and the younger boy tangles his fingers in the feathered hair, pulling gently.

“God Lou I’m so close,” they’re both moaning loudly and miss the heavy clunk of footsteps until they hear someone coughing violently at the base of the stairs. They scramble to adjust themselves as they blush and stammer apologies, slipping away as quick as they could.

***

“You boys do realize that just because you’re ‘out’ doesn’t mean you can have sex anywhere, don’t you?” Liam stood in front of the guilty looking couple sitting on the couch, flanked by Niall and Zayn who both seemed to be struggling to keep a straight face. They had made it back to the hotel after a very awkward and quiet car ride.

“We didn’t mean to get caught,” Louis muttered glaring at the floor. At his side Harry seemed to be- unsuccessfully- trying to disappear into the rough green cushions below him. Paul, who had had to talk to the bus boy that had walked in on them, was both amused and irritated with the boy’s stupidity- and hormones. The other boy’s shared his view, though they all thought it was hilarious.

“I wouldn’t really care all that much honestly I’m just upset that I didn’t get to finish because I’m still horny as fuck and we only have half an hour before we have that performance thing we have to do,” there was a beat of silence before they all burst out in laughter.

***

At the venue they were seated on stools in front of a small crowd of about fifty. They were in the middle of their third song, Little Things. Harry was singing his solo, looking on the verge of tears. Trying to comfort him, Louis reached out and tangled his fingers in the other boy’s hair, tugging gently.

“It’s you they add up to, I’m in love with you-” Louis accidentally tugged too hard on the curls between his fingers causing Harry’s singing to dissolve into a loud moan. His large hand flew to cover his mouth, a hot flush lighting up his cheeks as the other boy’s looked at him in confusion. Louis glanced down to see the wet patch that had spread over the front of Harry’s trousers.

“Oh shit,” he grabbed his hoodie and dropped it in the other boy’s lap before lifting him and carrying him off to the small dressing room behind the small stage. By the time they made it to the room the younger boy was openly crying and hiding his face, curling in to the smaller boy as he sat them down on a chair in the middle of the room.

“I can’t believe that just happened. Lou I just came in my pants in front of a room full of people and cameras!” the younger boy’s distress melted into more sobs. Louis rubbed over his back as the sobs subsided first into soft hiccoughs before eventually evening out to just the occasional sniffle. 

“Do you think you’ll be able to go back to finish the rest of the performance?” he asked gently, pressing kisses to the soft skin of his cheeks. The younger boy sighed but nodded sadly, getting up to pull on a new pair of jeans. He took a few deep breaths as the smaller boy reached up to fix his hair and wipe away the few stray tears smiling. “You can do this, babe don’t worry. I love you so much.” The taller boy smiled back leaning in for a quick kiss.

“I love you too, Boo.”

***

After they were done Louis waved off the other boy’s concerns, bringing the younger boy into their shared hotel room. As soon as the door was closed he shoved the other boy onto the bed, falling on top of him and connecting their lips passionately. When the need for air became too great he pulled off replacing his lips on the milky expanse of skin over his collarbones. The younger boy chuckled lightly, grabbing the older boy’s arse and fitting their hips together.

“Do you know how insanely hot that was earlier? Do you know how hard it makes me knowing I can get you off without even touching you?” he simultaneously pushed their erections together and giving an experimental tug to the beautiful curls tangled in his fingers. Moaning the younger boy pushed his hips up, rutting against the older boy. They both moved together thrusting and pulling and kissing open mouthed and messy until they both released with a groan. Louis leaned back to lock eyes with the other boy, laughing and rubbing his thumb over his puffy lower lip. “Honestly did you know that today’s kink was actually supposed to be hair pulling?”

“Seriously? That’s kind of weird,” he rolled them so they were on their sides facing each other so they could slip out of their sticky clothes. When they were naked and wrapped tightly around each other the older boy reached up to push back his boyfriends fringe.

“It turned out for the best didn’t it?” he said yawning, his nose scrunching up. Harry kissed the tip of his nose.

“Yeah I guess it kind of did. Though I could have done without the whole public embarrassment thing. Do you think we have time for a quick nap before dinner?” he was answered by the older boy nuzzling into his chest and pulling him closer breathing out a soft, ‘love you’ before drifting off.


End file.
